Given the proliferation of mobile devices and other types of computing devices, many people have been encouraged to develop applications for these computing devices. Some of these people may be experienced application developers, while others are new to the different routines required to not only author an application, but to also build and test the application. Development environments are available that simplify the application development process, but building and testing an application for different types of computing devices and with different operating systems can still be a complicated, time-consuming process.